epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Seraphimon 44: Kurt Cobain vs Michele Jackson
Cast: Kurt Cobain : Epic Lloyd Michael Jackson( Young): Bently Green Michael Jackson ( Adult): Nice Peter Background: Kurt Cobain: MTV Unplugged ( intro to 1st verse), Smells Like Team Spirt Gynaisum ( rest of 1st verse), heart shaped box fields ( 2nd verse) MJ ( young): Yellow and purple flowers MJ ( adult): A light blue background Cameos: Dave Ghrol: Dante Krist Novoselic: Dante Elvis: Epic Lloyd ( past footage for both forms) Jackson 5: Bentley Green Description: King of Pop takes on King of Grundge Rock in a battle to see which great mind/king of music is better EPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIC Rap Battles Of Seraphimon 44!!!!!!!!!!! Michael Jackson vs Kurt Cobaiiiiiin Begin Kurt: All Apoligies Jackson in this rap brawl you wont get far It dosnt matter what you say just dont Come As You Are You say its Black or White but still you changed your own color Bout to leave you like your daddy issues alone and bitter Rockin the mic im still better than you While im still rulin the airwaves you were fillin up boys dude Im a Smoother Criminal im still played around the world Head back to your Neverland, before you get lyricaly Raped little girl Michael Jackson ( Young): Oooh Im known as Bad or Dangerous when i step up to the mic You werent In Bloom for long if i remember right Only had 3 ablums while im moonwalking on your fame Your music sounds like Fecal Matter and it only you to blame Im the Captain in this battle and Mikeys gonna leave you E- Owned Live I made Elvis's daughter my bitch, I am the Jackson 5 !!! Take a step back from the crack Shaggy and realize that you will never reach Nirvana My songs are still relevant, and you just got Clubed 27 times you spray tanned lama Kurt Cobain: Nice try Mikey but i reinvented Rock and Roll I created Grudnge Rock, and Dave Ghrol I may have died young but im still the heart of MTV Lock you in my Heart Shaped Box for weeks, I mean come on you taught kids ABC's You may hate on my love life but youve only had 2 wifes and died single at best Your victory is dangling over a balconey stay out of my Generation X Its like they said Mikey a wannabe Prince never put up a good fight ButNevermind, Im tired of Foo Fighting you its Lights Out good night Michael Jackson( Adult): Its time to Jam ( Shamone), when was the last time you were played You inspired Nickleback, and you Smell Like Teen Spirit when your locked in your grave I was on Elvis Sullivian man, and i left Elvis Presley wrecked Whats wrong with your flow dude its like a Montage of Heck Im still making millions of my blue rays and dvds please You fell in Love with the wrong girl, your songs are about wanting to die geez When it comes to brain damage your music is collateral You couldnt handle this Thriller, cause my death was more natural Who Won Whos Next YOU DECIDEEEEEEE Epi Epi ( Hey , WAIIT) Rap Battles of Seraphimon 44 ( OOOOO) Next time on ERBOS44: Two Wariors One goal One battle "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Category:Blog posts